Tattoo
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Quinn's keeping a secret from her girlfriend.


"Hey, Quinn do you think you could slip away from mommy duties and have a sleepover with us on Friday?" I heard one of my best friends, Brittany asked before school Monday.

"Let me ask Rachel or her dads if they can watch Bailey." She nodded and joined Santana standing a few feet away. Ever since Finn found out that he wasn't the father I've been living with Rachel and her dads, a fact everyone knew, but something that no one except Rachel's dads and my eight month old daughter knew was that a month after I moved in I kissed Rachel and have been dating for almost a year since.

"Hey, babe." I heard my singing angel say behind me as I grabbed my books out of my locker.

"Hey, I was just about to find you." I said smiling widely and turning around to face her.

"Oh, why is that?" I saw the glint in her eyes that meant she was thinking I meant something dirty.

"Brittany just asked if I could have a sleepover with her and Santana on Friday."

Her smile dropped for a fraction of a second before she replied, "And you want me to watch Bailey?"

"Yeah, if that's okay, if it's not I'll figure something out."

"Of course I can watch her for a night. You deserve a night off." I laughed.

"And you don't? You've been her mother as much I have, you know that Rach." I looked around seeing no one was paying attention and grabbed her hand swinging it in front of us.

"I'll get a break after. I want you to go with Brittany and Santana."

I pulled her into my arms and whispered, "You're the best girlfriend."

"Don't forget it." She threatened pulling away softly. "My dad's can watch her for our anniversary next week and that'll be my break." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on, walk me to class."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied saluting her. She lightly slapped me before I placed my arm around her shoulders. "You know I love when you're demanding."

"I know and I love when you're submissive." I smirked at her and she just smiled.

"Let's get to class before you make another innuendo that could get us into trouble." I said trying to pull her to class but she wouldn't budge.

"You're probably right, but I kinda want to get in trouble." She had a smirk on her face and her eyes had gotten somewhat darker.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!"

"What? I have to be perfect all the time especially when I have a hot girlfriend who I haven't been able to sleep with for a week and a half for a reason I don't know."

"Rachel." I said softer and she looked down at the ground.

"Fine. Let's go to class." We'd talked about why I didn't want to make love to her again till our anniversary and I'd given her the lame excuse of being too tired after taking care of Bailey, but the truth was that I had a surprise for her that she would see if she saw my back. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting." I said when she had melted into my embrace.

"It just better be worth it." She mumbled knowing she lost.

"It will be." I said letting go of her so I could grab her hand and walk with her to the only class we shared. Brittany was excited when I told her Rachel would watch Bailey and that I would be to her house on Friday. The rest of the week passed quickly so before I realized it I was standing in the room I shared with Rachel and Bailey putting clothes into a backpack.

"Call if she gets too fussy." I told Rachel as I leaned down to kiss my daughter on the head.

"What if I miss you or the beds cold?" Rachel asked as I put the backpack on. I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"If you really can't handle it call and I'll make up an excuse. Besides I might just end up calling you." I kissed her and suddenly felt like I didn't want to go.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I said back only partially realizing how dramatic we were being. "I'll call right before she goes to bed." I added pulling away and walking out the door. I instantly perked up when I saw Brittany's cheery face when she answered the door. The sleepover went like all the other ones I have had with Brittany and Santana. The only exceptions being that every few minutes I thought about Rachel with Bailey and shortly after ten I called Rachel's cell phone.

"Hey, babe I just got her to sleep." Rachel whispered after two rings.

"Was she hard?" I asked feeling my heart lighten.

"She cried a little bit when you left, but that's normal and she went to sleep easily after I sang to her." Rachel replied and I heard her lightly close a door.

"I'm glad." I said simply.

"They're listening aren't they?" Rachel asked and I could tell she was smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"I can tell by how you're answering."

"Call me if she wakes up." I answered not wanting to give away anything to the two girls sitting on the floor who were acting like they were watching TV but that I knew were listening.

"I will. I know you can't say it back, but I love you and it made me really happy that you let me watch Bailey." Rachel said sounding like she was walking down the stairs.

"Me too." I replied smiling and subconsciously touching my back.

"I'll let you go. Have fun with Brittany and Santana."

"I will." I hung up and felt my heart constrict.

"You okay, Q?" Brittany asked and I put on my best smile.

"Yup. What'll we do next?" I asked trying to divert their attention.

"Don't lie. It's okay if you miss her." My heart stopped out of fear that they had figured it out.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. Brittany stood up to sit next to me on the couch.

"Bailey's your baby and you guys haven't been apart since she was born. It's okay if you miss her." I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized she was talking about Bailey and not Rachel.

"I never thought I'd miss her." I replied not taking just about Bailey.

"She's your daughter. You're supposed to miss her." Santana said looking away from the TV. I nodded feeling better.

"So, what'll we do next?" I asked as I noticed both girls watching me intently. Brittany shrugged and Santana offered watching a movie. We watched _Definitely, Maybe_, a movie I made Rachel watch after we started dating and throughout the whole movie I could remember the commentary she had added in. I received a look from Brittany and Santana when I laughed during the scene when Summer is singing to Will. They didn't ask instead turned back to the TV and continued watching the movie. When it ended we put in another one and halfway through I stood up and said, "I'm gonna get into my pajamas." Brittany paused the movie.

"We will too." Santana replied standing up also. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed my clothes into a small t-shirt and sweats after sending a message to Rachel first.

"_I miss you and Bailey __ we watched Definitely, Maybe."_ After I was done I saw Rachel's response.

"_I miss you too. I'm watching Funny Girl."_

I smiled and sent, _"Again?"_ Her text came quickly.

"_Yes again." _A second one shortly followed. _"Have fun." _

"_I will. You have fun too." _ I sent back as I exited the bathroom. I walked back to the living room to see Santana and Brittany dressed in sweats and t-shirts matching mine with a bowl of popcorn between them on the couch. I bent down toward the DVD player and pressed play before sitting with my back against the couch.

"What's on your back?" Santana asked in my ear.

"Bruise." I said quickly, but knew it wasn't convincing with my voice shaking.

"It looked like a tattoo." Brittany said and I felt myself blush.

"It looked like a three and RBB. Is that what you saw Brit?" Brittany looked confused until she looked at Santana then nodded. "Puck's number is twenty and Finn's is five and neither have RBB so I'm confused. Which football player have you been dating Miss Fabray and not telling us about?"

"I'm not dating a football player." I said blushing harder.

"Then what basketball player are you dating?" Brittany asked smiling her sweet smile.

"I'm not dating a basketball player either." I prayed they would drop it, but they didn't and kept looking at me with scrutiny.

"Three is Rachel's favorite number and RBB are her initials."

I looked from Brittany to Santana who looked at Brittany and said, "So how much did we say? Ten bucks?" Brittany smiled.

"You said twenty."

"Fine." She replied standing up to get her wallet and handing Brittany a twenty dollar bill.

"You guys bet on me and Rachel?' I asked furiously standing up.

"Santana said you weren't together, but I knew you were." Brittany explained proudly before adding, "Why's her favorite number three?"

"Because it's how big her family was and . . ." I paused looking at the ground.

"And?" Brittany prompted sweetly.

"And it's how many she wants in her future family of me, her and Bailey."

"That's sweet." Brittany said and from Santana's face I could tell she disagreed.

"I have a question." Santana said standing up and stepping closer to put her hands on my shoulders. "Why did you let Berry brand you?"

"She didn't. She doesn't even know I got it. It's a surprise for our anniversary next week." I looked pass me to Brittany at the same time that Santana looked over her shoulder.

"What?" Brittany asked and then must have gotten it 'cause she added, "I won't tell her."

I believed her and looked back at Santana who looked at me seriously and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want anymore drama in my life and if people know about me and Rachel it'll cause drama." I said quietly.

"But we're your best friends, you should have told us." Santana replied as quietly as me.

"I'm sorry."

I looked from Santana to Brittany who stood up and whispered, "S, don't be so hard on her." Santana's eyes met Brittany's.

"You're right." She looked at me. "Quinn I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I understand why you didn't tell us because we didn't tell you about us." Brittany grabbed her hand and I smiled.

"How long?"

"Exclusively we've been together six months, but we've been sleeping together for a while." Santana said happily.

"How long have you and Rachel been together?" Brittany asked pulling Santana back to sit on the couch.

"A year next week." I said smiling. We'd completely forgotten the movie as I shortly explained to them how the first month I'd spent with Rachel made me realize I liked her and took a chance and kissed her.

"You've been dating her for a year and you haven't killed her yet?"

I glared at her and answered, "It hasn't been perfect, but we haven't killed each other." She shook her head.

"But she's so annoying." I stepped forward to hit her, but Brittany beat me to it.

"Be nice, S. Rachel's sweet."

"Fine, I'll stop." Santana said putting her head down.

"Thank you." I said more to Brittany. Brittany nodded and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw a text from Rachel.

"_I can't sleep without you here." _

I smiled and Brittany whispered to Santana, "See Rachel's sweet she just sent her a cute text."

"Ew." Santana said with a smile.

"Are you missing her too?" Brittany asked quietly and I softly nodded as I looked at her message. Both girls silently watched me.

"What?" I asked after I sent, _"me either" _back to Rachel.

"We just never expected you to be a sap. You never acted this way with Finn or and we thought you were crazy about them."

"I thought I was too, but being with Rachel I realized I only dated him for my parents and I felt vulnerable with Puck. So excuse me if I'm a romantic when I'm actually in love." They smiled and I saw them interlock pinkies.

"I like it." Brittany said quietly and we looked at Santana.

"I don't like anyone being sappy, but I'm glad you're happy." I smiled at both of them.

"Thank you and considering you two, it's not a surprise." They shared a look and then smiled at me.

"We know." Santana said. The rest of the evening passed easier talking about Rachel and Bailey, but when Brittany and Santana fell asleep at about one thirty I started to feel a coldness I knew a blanket wouldn't fix. I watched TV until I fell asleep at three and despite only getting two hours of sleep I woke up before either girl. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I got up and got dressed. When I was dressed in jeans and a yellow shirt I paced the bathroom debating texting Rachel. I knew she'd be up soon because even on Saturdays she woke up at six to work out, but it was only five fifteen and I didn't want to wake her up before her alarm. As I was pacing my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I smiled as I looked at the caller ID to see a beautiful picture of my girlfriend.

"I was just about to call you." I said when I answered.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be up."

"Then why did you call?"

"I couldn't sleep well so I thought I'd call and leave you a voicemail." I smiled.

"I couldn't sleep well either. I felt cold all night."

"I couldn't get comfortable 'cause I didn't know what to do with my arms 'cause for the past year I've slept with them around you." By the tone of her voice I could tell she was smiling.

"I can leave, there's still time before Bailey wakes up."

I heard a faint cry in the background and Rachel replied, "Nope. She's up so I gotta go, but I'll see you soon."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you, too." We hung up and I quietly walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room. I laid on the couch and watched cartoons until Santana and Brittany woke up at nine thirty.

"How long have you been up?" Santana asked as Brittany yawned into her shoulder.

"About five, I couldn't sleep." She nodded like she understood and Brittany smiled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Brittany asked, standing up and stretching.

"Sure." I replied standing at the same time as Santana. I followed them to the kitchen and we ate our cereal in silence. I found myself daydreaming repeatedly.

"Quinn." I heard them say at the same time and I looked at them.

"What?"

"Do you want to leave?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Kinda, I'm sorry it's not you guys, I just miss Bailey and Rachel."

"It's okay, Q, we get it." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Thanks. I did have fun last night though."

"I'm glad. Maybe we'll go on a double date sometime." I looked from Brittany to Santana who didn't look like she agreed with her girlfriend's statement.

"Sure, if you can convince your girlfriend."

"Ok I will." Brittany replied smirking.

"I'll see you guys on Monday." I said quickly ignoring the tone in Brittany's voice.

"Bye Quinn." I stood and got my stuff before almost running to my car and driving home. When I walked into the house I noticed it was absolutely silent. I hadn't seen either of Rachel's dads car's in the driveway so I assumed they were at work. I took off my shoes and carried them as I tiptoed up the stairs and into the room Rachel and I shared. The next sight I saw made my heart melt as I took in Rachel sleeping in our bed with a sleeping Bailey in her arms. I softly placed my backpack and shoes next to the desk and walked over to the bed to climb in and wrap my arms around her.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she whispered not moving her head.

"About ten. Just go back to sleep and we'll wake up with Bailey."

"Ok." I smiled and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek before laying back down and falling asleep instantly. An hour later I heard Bailey fuss and got up expecting Rachel to keep sleeping, but she got up with me.

"You can go back to sleep." I said pulling Bailey into my arms.

"I think we've already established I can't sleep without you or Bailey with me and since both of you are getting up I'm getting up too." I got lunch for Bailey and Rachel and we sat at the table talking about the night before. When Bailey was done I cleaned her up and carried into the living room so she could play in the playpen.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked quietly.

"All through lunch you barely talked or ate." I replied pointing to her sandwich that only had a few bites taken out of it. "Talk to me please."

She looked at me with tired eyes as I sat next to her and said, "I hate being like this."

"Like what?"

"I couldn't sleep last night because you were gone. I've always been independent, Quinn, and now I need you so badly it hurts when you're gone."

"Do you want to break up?" I asked scared.

"No!" she yelled then took a deep breath before continuing, "I just don't know what I'll do when I got to New York." I stood up to straddle her waist.

"I thought I already told, Bailey and I are going with you to New York."

"I know it's just . . ."

"It's just what?"

"It's just I'm scared." Her voice dropped and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I'll never leave you."

"How can you promise that?" I looked at her confused.

"What is this really about?" her eyes looked past my head and I moved her chin to meet my eyes.

"Before you came home while I was asleep with Bailey I dreamt that you died and it felt so real that it scared me."

"Rachel Berry you listen to me. I am not going anywhere, ok?" I pulled her in for a soft kiss and we rested our foreheads together.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Will you forget about your dream and come play with me and our daughter?" I said looking her in the eyes again.

"One more kiss." She replied smirking as she pushed our lips together. I felt her hands sneaking up my shirt as her tongue pushed against my lips asking for entrance which I automatically granted. I relished in the kiss until her fingers grazed my tattoo that was still slightly sensitive. I pulled away and moved her hands as I stood up.

"Is this about the sex thing?" Rachel asked sounding hurt. I easily could have said yes, but realized staring into her eyes that I didn't want to lie anymore.

"No, you touched a sensitive part on my back." I answered and her hurt turned to sympathy.

"Did you fall or something? Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"I didn't fall or anything, but I do want you to look at it." I turned around and lightly lifted my shirt so she could see it. When a full minute of silence passed I turned around to see Rachel staring at the floor dazed. "Rachel?" I asked tentatively.

"Is that a tattoo?" she asked looking up at me and I nodded.

"I got it for our anniversary." A smirk slowly fell onto her lips.

"Can I see it again?" I laughed and lifted my shirt again. I felt her feather light fingers touch my skin.

"What do you think?" I asked and when she didn't respond I turned around and this time saw tears in her eyes. She pulled me in for another kiss and I could feel her desire and love.

"I want one." She said when we had pulled away and she had caught her breath.

"Ok, but we'll have to talk to your dad's." she smiled widely and I knew by the glint in her eyes what she was thinking.

"You're gonna be obsessed with it aren't you?" she nodded and I smiled. "I love you anyways."

"I love you, too. Now can I see it again?" I chuckled and turned around so she could stare at the permanent mark meaning I was hers.


End file.
